


Captured

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared wakes nothing is like it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt ‘Hostages’. Comments are love.

Jared jerks his eyes open. His head hurts and he feels as if he needs to puke. He groans, before taking in the room he’s in. It’s almost completely dark, only light coming from a small window in one of the walls. The room is surrounded by four naked stony walls and the only furniture is the bed Jared’s lying on.

It stinks of puke, urine and sweat. The smell turns Jared’s stomach upside down, but he swallows down the pile. He doesn’t want to have his one vomit all over the floor. He stands up. His legs are wobbly and he has to steady himself touching the wall next to the bed.

Jared tries to remember what happened. He remembers driving home with Jensen. That’s about it. Damn it, where’s Jensen?

That’s when Jared hears a groan out of one of the corners and he walks over there as fast as his legs allow him too. Bending down he sees that it’s Jensen lying there, his legs curled towards his chest and his head hidden behind his arms.

“Jen?” he asks and his voice is raw.

Jensen’s head jerks up and he looks at Jared with haunted eyes. “Jay?” he asks and throws himself into Jared’s arms. “God, Jay. I thought you were dead. You just lay there, not moving and I… I just couldn’t bring myself to touch you.”

Jared kisses Jensen’s temple. “It’s okay. We’ll be okay.”

He leads Jensen over to the bed and sits him down. His boyfriend is shaking and rocking back and forth. He’s completely in shock. Jared tries to get him to lie down, but Jensen refuses, his eyes locked intently on Jared, when he makes his way of to the small window.

It’s high up in the wall, but Jared is able to reach it. Crux is that it’s covered by a grid, so that he’s not able to touch the glass. Damn! He turns around and walks over to the door. It’s steel and when Jared tries the handle it’s locked.

Of course it is. Whoever brought them here won’t put them in a cellar when the door isn’t locked. But Jared had to try. He walks back to Jensen and pulls him into his arms.

Pressing another kiss to Jensen’s temple he says, “I’m sure they’re already looking for us. They’ll find us. We’ll be okay.” He doesn’t know who he’s trying to reassure, Jensen or himself. Probably both of them.

They sit together without talking, just touching and reassuring themselves that they’re both alive. After a little while – or a long, estimate time is really difficult down here – Jensen shifts and lays his head on Jared’s leg. Jared starts running his fingers through Jensen’s soft hair and closes his eyes.

It always feels like they’re home lying on their couch, except they’re not. They’re held captive somewhere in a cellar stinking of urine and puke. Someone kidnapped them and Jared doesn’t know what’ll happen next. His whole body’s tense and he’s slowly starting to hurt. He’ll do his damndest to move, though. He’ll deal with the pain later.

It might have been hours later, when the door opens and three hooded men walk into the room. All three of them at least as big as Jared and he knows he won’t have a snowballs chance fighting them. Jared looks up and he’s met with looks of open disgust and hate. What the hell? Jensen’s been asleep for the last hours, but now he jerks awake and he scrambles back to seek shelter in Jared’s arms.

One of their kidnappers snorts and jerks his head in their direction. “Take the little twink faggot first.”

The two other’s move towards where Jared and Jensen are sitting on the bed. Jared hugs Jensen close to him. Those words scare him. They can’t take Jensen from him.

“No!” he screams, when one of the bulky guys leans down and wraps his fingers around Jensen’s arm pulling him away. Jensen yells and scrabbles away, but to no avail. The guy pulls him away and Jared has to let go if he doesn’t want to hurt Jensen. “No, please take me. Whatever you plan on doing, just do it to me.”

The one who gave the order to take Jensen, laughs. “Look at him, thinks he’s playing the hero here. We’ll come for you. Don’t worry.”

The other two guys laugh as well. Jensen is still struggling in his captor’s arms. He looks at Jared. “No, Jay. Help. Jared!”

Jared jumps up from the bed and rushes over towards where the guy holds Jensen, his arms behind his back. The other one seems to have only waited for Jared to move, because he plunges a syringe deep into his biceps. It goes through Jared’s clothes and it hurts like hell.

Whatever drugs they gave him, he feels them instantly. They’re clouding his mind and he sinks to his knees. He only hears Jensen’s screams from far far away, before darkness claims him.

When he wakes he’s alone in the cell. Jensen is gone and so is the daylight. The only light comes from the moon shining brightly into the cellar. Jared doesn’t know how long he’s been unconscious. If he’s honest it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Jensen is gone, they have him and Jared has no way of helping him.

He gets up and jerks at the door handle. It’s locked. He slams his fist against the steel, yelling and screaming for Jensen till his voice is raw. He sinks to floor, exhausted and hopeless, letting the tears he’s been holding back since he woke up here finally flow freely. If this is the end he wishes he could be with Jensen. At least then they didn’t have to die alone. 


End file.
